Turned into a girl A RoyXEd fanfiction
by Mio the Titan-killing Goddess
Summary: What happens when Ed gets turned into a girl?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Lust, Pride you wanna mess with the fullmetal pipsqueak?" The others nodded."Lets go, I have the best idea."

"That was fun"Ed said to Roy after they had some "fun" in Roy's bed.

Roy smiled."yeah. They fell asleep quickly, and Envy snuck into the bedroom. He picked up Edward and took him to the boat, after leaving a note saying where Roy will have to go to find his lover. They drew the transmutation circle and set Ed in the middle. Lust and Pride pressed their hands to the circle and Ed was transmuted.

"Ed!" Roy and Alphonse ran into the warehouse where Ed was hidden. Alphonse picked Ed up and shook him. "Ed!" Then Al noticed somthing." Ed what happened to you?!" Ed answered, his voice higher than usual.

"Al? W-where am i?"He asked.

Roy ran over." Ed! I mean Fullmetal! What happened?"

"I-i dunno." Ed sat up his hair was out of its braid and went down farther than usual.

"Ed! what are those?"Al pointed to Ed's chest. Ed looked down.

"What the hell?"Ed had pulled his shirt forward slightly." Am i a girl?"


	2. Chapter 2

Roy was stunned. Ed had been turned into a girl.

"What the hell!" She{Ed} yelled" I'm a girl?! Damn you Envy!"

Roy knelt. He tilted his head, than began laughing. Ed looked angry.

"Dont laugh you bastard!" Ed punched his arm.

The next day.

"You still have to go to work you know" Al Laughed. Ed sighed.

"Fine lets go, i need to talk to Lutenant Hawkeye about this"she gestured to her body. They arrived at the office but Ed stayed behind Al the whole time trying to not let people see her front. Her clothes felt tight and annoying. Someone tapped Ed's shoulder.

"What?"She asked without turning. They tapped her shoulder again. She turned."What the hell do you want?" somthing flashed. A and Breda were looking at Ed.

"So it is true! You really were transmuted into a girl! and i hear there is no way to fix it." Maes said.

Ed's cheeks went red."how did you find out?" She growled.

"Oh just mustang going around telling everyone" Maes laughed

"No way! Mustang wouldnt do that!" She muttered the last part. Ed then smiled. Roy wanted to play like that? Fine. She saw him walking down the hallway."Roy! Baby!"She strutted over and kissed him full on the lips, and wrapped her arms around his neck."This shirt is so uncomfortable, can i borrow your jacket so i dont have to wear it?" His jaw dropped. She heard many other gasps and jaws drop.

"Fullmetal what are you doing?"Roy asked.

"Oh roy dont call me that!"She undid her first button." I dont want you screaming that when we're doing it!" more gasps.

"Ed i thought we weren't going to tell anyone about _us_"Roy said quietly. Ed smiled.

"You shouldn't have told people i got turned into a girl then."She smiled," I really dont care now."She kissed him again and saw the flash of a camera. She turned her face and smiled, she put the peace sign and wrapped her arm around him. Maes flashed the camera again."Okay i need to talk to Hawkeye."

Hawkeye walked out."what happened to you?"She asked.

"Exactly why we need to talk, in private if you will."They walked into her office.

"Those bastard hommunculi transmuted me and i cant change back. I kinda need help shopping for clothes and stuff." Hawkeye smiled.

"Okay i will take you shopping"Hawkeye said.

"Thanks, so when?"Ed asked.

"Now."SHe replied.

"Okay."They walked out of the office and told Al that they'd be back in a bit.

They bought girl clothes and shoes, personal items, and some makeup because Hawkeye insisted. When they where done Hawkeye said

" You need a new name"

"Why?"Ed asked.

"Because Edward is a boy's name and you are no longer a boy."

"oh i get it. How about Ellisa."Ed said.

"Sounds perfect. And we can call you El."Hawkeye approved.

"I am now Ellisa Elric." El said.


	3. Chapter 3

Hawkeye and Ellisa arrived at central command and put the things in mustangs office.

"I'll come grab them when we leave."El told mustang."and we figured out what you guys get to call me now that I'm a girl" She looked over to mustang who looked as if he hadn't seen her. El smiled. She slipped her bra and shirt strap down and pulled her skirt up higher. She sat on his desk.

"Underwear is such a pain." El said and slipped off the lacy see through ones she had been wearing and waved it in front of Mustangs face. He looked like he was gonna make a short joke then saw El.

"and what was that?"He asked smiling evilly.

"Ellisa"El said seductively. Mustang reached up and pulled El into his lap.

"And we get to call you El for short?"He grinned. El flipped her hair and slipped her dress farther down her chest.

"Exactly."She leaned in and kissed him passionately, licking his bottom lip the biting it lightly. El slipped off the dress and wrapped her cold auto mail arm around Roy's neck. She had no bra on because it was annoying. She straddled his hips then he spoke.

"El you realize you might have new parts" Roy told her. She tilted her head and looked confused." Girls have different parts and now we get to explore yours."He explained. El raised an eyebrow

"Explore?" Roy grinned that evil grin and El knew she was going to get her brains screwed out. { Sorry i just love using that line!}

After a little pain and Roy explaining multiple things, El was lying on Roy's couch with him underneath her. "I'm not gonna be able to walk straight." She said plainly. El felt Roy chuckle under her." Or sit down right."She sighed." Oh well totally worth it." There was a knock on the door.

"Colonal! may i enter?" Hawkeye called.

"One moment!" Roy said and grabbed his shirt, tossed it to El and waited for her to put it on. "Come in!" She entered.

"Alphonse Elric is here to see..."Alphonse walked in and saw his sister on Roy's lap in just Roy's shirt.

"Sister!" Al said wide eyed.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What where you doing? You know what nevermind. I was heading home and i was wondering if you wanted me to grab your new stuff?" Alphonse facepalmed.

An: Okay so Ed and Roy are currently staying with Roy and thats what Al meant by home. Also this is when Al Has his body.

"Oh yeah sure, lemme grab it." She stood and walked over to the bags. She picked them up easily and handed them to her younger brother.

"Oh sister guess what tomorrow is!" Al said smiling. El sighed.

" My twenty first birth day."She put a hand to her cheek and dragged it down. Al always threw extravagant parties.


	4. Chapter 4

"Al!" El whined."Do you really have to throw me a party?"

"Absolutly sister!" You're twenty one!" Al told her Facepalmed. She hated partys, and surprises. She hated not knowing exactly how everything would be, but it killed her to say no to that face.

"Fine."She gave in when he used the puppy dog face." But i swear on the gate if someone comes up behind me and scares me i dont care who it is i will claw their eyes out then kill you!"El pointed." Then i'll come get my arm and beat with it." She shoo'ed him out of the room and put some clothes on.

"El are you going somewhere?"Roy asked.

"I'm gonna go buy lunch."She said and blew him a kiss.

" you forgot your underwear." He heald up the lacy white see through stuff Hawkeye had said Roy would like.

She smiled seductivly." You keep them, feels better without them." Shewalked out of the room with her wallet in hand and her hips swaying. "Damn you!" SHe stumbled and walked across the street to the market. El slipped off the heels, she loved them but they where so damn hard to walk in!

"Hey little missy you okay?"Some big guys asked.

"I'm fine"She told them. One grabbed her shoulder.

"Auto-mail?" One asked.

"Yeah."She looked at his eyes."You better leave me alone."El rolled her shoulders.

He smiled and grabbed her arm. She spun out of his grip then kicked the other guy in the face, when he tried to grab her, with her metal foot. Another dove for her and El did a backbend then kicked over and hit someone in the face. She clapped her hands and pressed them to the ground. A large rock hand reached up and grabbed each of them. "Told you not to mess with me." The shopkeeper gave El her order. She pulled out her Silver Pocketwatch."Thank you!" She shined it at the guys." State Alchemists don't let thugs grab woman like that." She strode over to central comand.

"Oh, hi El" Havoc said" who's that for?" El smiled.

"Me and Roy are having a picnic in his office."She told him." See you later." El walked into Roy's office. A girl was sitting on his lap kissing him.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: HUGE emotional heart ripping chapter.

to the fic!

There was a girl sitting on Mustangs lap kissing him.

"R-roy?" El said, the food slipped out of her hand. He turned.

"El! Your back." He spoke calmly.

"You're kissing another girl." Her throat was closing up.

" WHat about it? Oh i see! you actually fell for me!"He laughed. El couldn't hold back the tears. She grabbed her things and ran out of the office. Maes was walking up the stairs as El slipped and fell on her ass, crying harder than anyone had ever seen.

"El! Whats wrong?"He asked sitting by her.

"Mustang! That bastard!" She sobbed."I loved him.."Maes looked confused.

"What happend?" He asked.

" I went to get lunch and came back to him making out with another girl."She cried and Fuery, breda and Havoc started towards them. Maes' eyes widenend.

"Oh El." He hugged her." I'm sorry." She gasped.

"Where are me and Al gonna stay now? I wont live with him anymore." Maes gave her a soft smile.

"Gracia and Ellisia would love to have you and your brother stay with us."

"Oh thank you Maes." She put a hand to her head."I gotta call Al and have him grab our stuff." She pulled her phone. It rang twice.

"Hello?" Al said.

"Al grab all our stuff from Mustangs house and take it over to Hughes place. We're gonna be staying there until i find us a apartment." El told him.

"Did somthing happpen?" He asked his older sister.

"I'll explain later." El sounded broken.

"Okay."Al said" I'll see you later."He hung up.

El looked up at the door to Roy's office. The devil himself was looking out it. El ran. She ran out of the building. She had no idea where she was going but she didn't stop.

Seven hours later.

Hughes and Alphonse walked into a bar where El had been spotted. It was a karaoke bar. El was on stage.

Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies. He'll never see you cry,  
Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why.  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning.  
Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, troubl_e"_ She sang. Everyone cheered and she got another whiskey. Drinking the entire glass in one gulp.

"Sister!" Al said. Maes had explained what happened earlier. Al ran over.

"Mustang is a player." She said." How did i fall for him?"


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at El's party.

El walked into the large party that Al had thrown for her. 21. Sounded big. Now she didn't have to use a fake ID to drink. Al had Karaoke, Lots of food, A giant mountain of presents, A cake as big as El, chocolate of course. He had obviously invited everyone they knew. Havoc, Fuery, Hawkeye, Breda, Falman, Hughes, Winry, Pinako, Sheska, Ross, Brosh, Grumman, Armstrong, Miles, Zampano, Heinkel, Lan Fan, Ling, May, Gracia, Ellisia, Teahcer,and Sig.

El sighed. She was in a black one strap dress, and heels.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all yelled. She pulled a smile.

"Thank you all for coming this is so sweet!"She had just got her hair and nails done. Her hair was in a Fancy waterfall braid across her head, the rest of her hair curled to perfection. Her nails had beautiful flowers painted on them.

Maes walked up and gave her a one armed hug, then handed her a beer." Your first legal drink!" He said. She smiled.

"Legal" She said then smiled again.

"You look awesome!"Winry said. then noticed a scratch on her arm."You scratched your automail!" El laughed drank the whole beer in one gulp then turned on the music. They all danced the Al called,

"Presents!" El smiled. She wondered what everyone had got her.

From Havoc a bracelet, From Fuery a hunk of silver for me to transmute, From Hawkeye more heels, Oh how i love those heels!, From Breda a dress, from Falman a sword, Hughes a picture of Elicia, Winry new arm, Pinako a new leg, Sheska a series of awesome books, Ross gave me a beautiful hair clip, Brosh gave me a drink that was gone in two gulps, Grumman a card, Armstrong a sculpture of his muscles, Miles a "Happy Birthday", Zampano a cookie, Heinkel a drink, Lan Fan a dagger, Ling a drink, May a Xingese style necklace, Gracia baked the cake, Ellisia drew me a picture, Teacherer and Sig gave me some meat. And Al gave me a giant hug and a kitten.

"Thank you all this is the best birthday i've had in a long time."She said and noticed a hand set another present in front of me. I looked up and noticed someone with familiar spiky coal black hair walking out the door. I reached for the present and opened it hesitantly.


	7. Chapter 7

El gulped as she carefully unfolded the package. What would that bastard want to give her? She pulled the edge up and carefully peaked into the box. She gasped and shut it. Covering it with the wrapping paper she set it with the other boxes.

"I will look at that more later."She said."Cake and Karaoke time!" They ate the cake and she ran up to the karaoke machine.

"Timber!"She said and started the song.

"It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget"She sang then started to rapp

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall  
These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs  
I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off  
Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber  
Face down, booty up, timber  
That's the way we like to. What? Timber  
I'm slicker than an oil spill  
She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber

Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down"Everyone's jaw dropped but they were clapping the beat.

"It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber  
You better move (you better move), you better dance (you better dance)  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget)" She was dancing and twirling.

"Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane  
Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed  
Live in hotels, swing on planes  
Blessed to say, money ain't a thing  
Club jumping like LeBron now, Volí  
Order me another round, homie  
We about to clown. Why? 'Cause it's about to go down

Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down" The others where swaying as well. El moved around on the small stage, clearly, enjoying herself.

"It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget" The song ended and they laughed. Someone in the crowd yelled,

"Another!" and El did.

"When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hid"

She sang her heart out and then someone else wanted to sing. The man walked up and no one could tell who he was.

"Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed  
'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart  
I tore it apart  
And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence  
And no woman in the world deserves this  
But here I am asking you for one more chance" He pulled off his hat and it was Roy.

"Can we fall one more time?  
Stop the tape and rewind  
Oh, and if you walk away  
I know I'll fade  
'Cause there is nobody else

It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
(Oh) Only you  
Hey (hey)" He sang and tears pooled up in El's eyes. No one stopped Roy because they all knew El needed to hear it.

"Now, girl, I hear it in your voice and how it trembles  
When you speak to me I don't resemble who I was  
You've almost had enough  
And your actions speak louder than your words  
And you're about to break from all you've heard  
But don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere" The tears overflowed but El stayed.

"I'll be here by your side  
No more fears, no more crying  
But if you walk away  
I know I'll fade  
'Cause there is nobody else

It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
Only you

Oh, girl,  
Can we try one more, one more time?  
One more, one more?  
Can we try one more, one more time?  
I'll make it better

One more, one more,  
Can we try one more, one more...

Can we try one more time and make it all better?

'Cause it's gotta be you  
It's gotta be you  
only you, only you

It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
(Oh) Only you"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: This chapter talks about the constelation Orion. It seems mindless but is actually a explainetive for later purposes.

El ran out into the cold night. Tears rushing down her face, she looked up and wiped her eyes. She saw her favorite constelation Orion. She counted the stars in his belt and began to calm down.

Meanwhile inside...

"ROY MUSTANG!"Al yelled, walked up onto the stage and slapped him."How the hell could you do that to my sister then sing that. She loved you and you broke her heart!"

Roy frowned." She loved me?" Al smacked him again.

"Of course she did you idiot!"Al was fuming." El has loved you since that day in the rain!"

_Flashback..._

Ed jogged down the street to the central building. He ran up the stairs and into the colonals office.

"You wanted me colonal?"He said and plopped onto the couch.

"Yes Fullmetal, I wanted to tell you I'm taking you off the assignment in Rush Valley." He said and sipped his coffee.

"What? No you can't do that!" Ed stood and faced the colonal.

"Yes i can. And i have"Roy said. Ed growled and Roy frowned.

"I'm perfect for that mission! Why would you want to take me off it?" Ed yelled.

"I dont-" Roy began

"You are putting me back on that assignment you bastard!" Ed yelled.

"You could get hurt!" Mustangs told him.

"I will not! This isn't fair i could find somthing about the philo-"

"The philosophers stone! I know! You lost your brothers body because your mommy died and you tried something no one had succeeded at! Then you couldn't save that little girl! So you have problems! Your weak!"Ed froze then started muttering

"Im a horrible brother!" He teared up and started to cry."I'm such a horrible brother!" Ed stood and ran from the room. Out into the room he ran and ran until his knee's were bloody and he was drenched. Ed looked up at Orion but it didn't help. Ed began to curl up but someone's arms closed around him. Ed was turned then he felt warm lips on his.

"I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to be so rude" Roy said.

_Flashback ends_

"She was going to ask you to marry her!"Al said and ran outside.


	9. Chapter 9

Roy was shocked and felt worse.

"Al i did this because i couldn't bear to break up with her. I'm too old for her."And with that he walked out the back door, not wanting to run into El.

Meanwhile.

El sat in the cold and stopped crying. It began to snow. She stood and twirled. "Snow"She muttered and spun snow stuck and soon the ground was covered.

A few hours later

Hawkeye, Breda, Havoc, and the others watched quietly from the window as El danced and played in the snow and ice. El was in a short black one strapped dress but no one was worried.

Soon the others joined her. Al walked out and smiled. El and Al hadn't seen snow since before their mother had died.

Al walked over to El and whispered "What was in the box" El shook her head and spun. They all danced and played in the snow. They drank and drank. Even Al had some. They sang songs and had fun.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter i wanted to talk about snow. This is really just a filler. I love snow!


	10. Chapter 10

El finished shopping for Christmas and walked out to the car. She had bought Hawkeye a dress and a thigh sheath for her gun. She had gotten Havoc a pack of cigerettes, Breda a workout machine, Fuery a Karaoke machine. She had gotten Al a little brother necklace and a matching big sister necklace for herself, for everyone else she got food. She got in the car and drove to Maes' home.

It had been 2 weeks since the night at the Karaoke bar and it hadn't stopped snowing.

She got out and walked inside. Feeling sick she abruptly ran into the bathroom and puked.

"Ewww"She said and wiped her face. She cleaned up and wrapped the christmas placed the presents under the tree. Al would be home with the rest of their close friends for the christmas party.

The door busrt open and Al, Hawkeye, Breda, Havoc, Fuery, Falman, and the others walked in. Al had decorated earlier. She lit the fire and everyone saw the stockings, everyone had one.

"Happy Holidays!"El called and stood. The food was out with the drinks and everyone set down presents. They all had ugly sweaters on for the anual competition. She turned on the music and Hawkeye walked over with Al.

"Riza!"El said and smiled."Merry Christmas!"She said."Your sweater is so ugly its totally gonna win the contest." Riza smiled. They hugged and the party went by smoothly. They all played games like Mafia and Who am I? Turns out Riza did win the contest by anonomous vote.

They all drank and sang the season's apon us.

"The season's upon us, it's that time of year  
Brandy and eggnog, there's plenty of cheer  
There's lights on the trees and there's wreaths to be hung  
There's mischief and mayhem and songs to be sung

There's bells and there's holly, the kids are gung-ho  
True loves finds a kiss beneath fresh mistletoe  
Some families are messed up while others are fine  
If you think yours is crazy, well you should see mine

My sisters are wackjobs, I wish I had none  
Their husbands are losers and so are their sons  
My nephew's a horrible wise little twit  
He once gave me a nice gift wrapped box full of shit

He likes to pelt carolers with icy snowballs  
I'd like to take him out back and deck more than the halls  
With family like this I would have to confess  
I'd be better off lonely, distraught and depressed" They didn't sound very good but then again they were drunk...

"The season's upon us, it's that time of year  
Brandy and eggnog, there's plenty of cheer  
There's lights on the trees and there's wreaths to be hung  
There's mischief and mayhem and songs to be sung  
They call this Christmas where I'm from

My mom likes to cook push our buttons and prod  
My brother just brought home another big broad  
The eyes rollin' whispers come love from the kitchen  
I'd come home more often if they'd only quit bitchin'

Dad on the other hand's a selfish old sod  
Drinks whiskey alone with my miserable dog  
Who won't run off fetch sure he couldn't care less  
He defiled my teddy bear and left me the mess" Even Riza was drunk and singing.

"The season's upon us, it's that time of year  
Brandy and eggnog, there's plenty of cheer  
There's lights on the trees and there's wreaths to be hung  
There's mischief and mayhem and songs to be sung  
They call this Christmas where I'm from

The table's set, we raise a toast  
The father, son, and the Holy Ghost  
I'm so glad this day only comes once a year  
You can keep your opinions, your presents, your happy new year  
They call this Christmas where I'm from  
They call this Christmas where I'm from" They finished and everyone was swaying and laughing.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HANUKAHHHH!" The all yelled then Al said

"I thinkits happynew year!" He was drunk too, even tho there was at least 7 officers around him.

"We have one messed up family"El said and held up her glass." To our crazy erotic family!" They all yelled cheers and most of them broke their glasses.


	11. Chapter 11

El finished cleaning and ran to the bathroom again. She had been puking all week. Al wanted to take her to the doctor but El refused. She really hated doctors. Finaly deciding to pull out that box from Roy she walked into her room and opened the closet. In the giant pile the box wa easy to find. She walked into the bathroom and sat on the cold floor. The little pregnancy test looked easy but El read the instructions anyway.

"okay lets do this"She muttered to herself and did as the instructions said. Looking at the instructions again she sighed.

"I don't want to wait. Huh i'll just take a shower."She undresses quickly and set the test on the counter. Opening the door slightly she called to Al"I'm taking a shower!" Al yelled 'okay!' and El turned on the hot water.

5 Minutes Later.

There was a knock on the door.

"Sister! can i come in i need to grab somthing!" Al called. El replied

"Sure" Al walked in and El could hear rustling around then a small gasp sounded.

"Sister!"Al hissed."You're pregnant!"

"Al!"El's voice sounded strained"destroy that. Use alchemy to deconstruct it. Please"

"But sis-"El cut him off

"Do as i say Al please!" She sounded choked up.

Al did as told and threw away the remnants. He left the bathroom quietly.

El slid down to her knees and let out a choked sob. She couldn't have a child! She didn't know the first thing about children or pregnancy. A horrible thought ran through El's head. Abortion. El smacked herself.

"Hell no!"She would not take the life of an innocent baby. El finished her shower and walked into her bedroom. After drying herself off she pulled out a pen and paper and wrote

'_ Al, Riza, Winry, Granny, and my other family members._

_Im so sorry but i can't bear to stay anymore. I will return by the time i need to take my assessment but i need time to think. My heart hurts and i can't pretend like everything is fine. It's not. You have all been the best family i could ask for. Thank you all for being in my life.'  
_El set the note on her bed with the words 'read me' written on the edge. El grabbed a bag of clothes and other things then opened the window and disapeared into the cold night.

AN:: I know it is a short chapter but it is very revealing! i promise a longer chapter after the new year begins!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Okay guys, so i dont plan to show the whole pregnancy but i will show some moments. El is staying with .

Two months later. Al's POV

El was gone.

My big sister had left.

It was all Roy Mustangs fault.

I am going to kill him.

Roy's POV

"Dammit where is she?" I slammed my hand onto the desk." She used all her vacation already! Where is she?" Hawkeye sighed.

"She left." She told me. I turned my head.

"What?" Hawkeye nodded.

"She left a note. She couldn't stay anymore, it hurt to much"There was a bitter edge in her voice.

I sighed. It was my fault. But No one knew why i did it.

_Flashback/ still Roy's POV_

_El walked out the door._

_21. El was only 21. Im thirty two. _

_El was so much younger, she hadn't even really lived yet. I can't take that from her! But i can't break up with her. I love her to much. If she saw me with another girl she would break up with me. She could get over me._

_I walked out of the office and to a ladie outside." 20 dollars if you kiss me in my office" I said with that seductive smile that every woman fell for._

_She did so as El walked into the room._

_"R-roy?" My heart shattered._

_Flashback ends/_

El's POV

"Well the baby is doing fine. You are three months now and i expect the baby will start kicking soon."Marcoh said. He had done a ultrasound to check on the baby.

"Thank you ." I said. My stomach was thirteen inches. I felt huge and i couldn't work out to remove the weght. But it was all worth it for the baby. I was creating life. The one thing alchemists had never suceeded at.

I missed my family tho. Once the baby was born i would go back. Al was the only one who knew. I just hope he keeps it that way. Roy wouldn't stoop looking for me if her knew.

Al's POV

"ROY MUSTANG! This is all your fault!" I slammed his office door open.

He looked up "Alphon-"

"How could you do that to my sister?! She was barely an adult!" He looked confused.

"What did i do to her?"

"She's pregnant you idiot! You got her pregnant then broke her heart! I hate you! If she never comes back its on you. Im going to risembool. If i ever see you again i will kill you." And with that i stormed out of the office.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Okay so this whole chapter is centered on El's pregnancy.

El: Dammit! First you made me a girl then you got me pregnant!  
Roy: Yeah who said i wanted her?  
Me: You did. Whatever disclamer and all dat shiz. On to the Fic!

El's POV She is 5 months.

"Owww"I whimpered. The baby had started kicking. I knew from experiance that from the outside its amazing but now I felt bad for Gracia. This really hurt. Dr Marcoh had told me I needed new clothes. I had to face the facts. I was fat.

"I get it! You want more room. I'll go shopping in a bit!"I said to my stomach and grabbed a sandwich. I was always hungry. I ate quickly then grabbed my coat. I left a note saying where I went the walked to the store.

The lady there was surprised to see me." Young lady what are you doing here? For your mother?"My eye twitched.

"No im here for myself."The lady was dumbfounded.

"But you can't be older than 14!"I reached into her pocket and pulled my walet. I removed my ID card and showed it to the woman.

"I'm 21"I said in a tight voice. The womans eyebrows shot up.

"Oh wow! I would have never thought!" She said"Well how far along are you? we can see about getting you clothes for the rest of your pregnancy" My face smoothed out.

"Five months" l told her.

"Okay lets get you shirts first. I know the baby can't be in love with that"She pointed at my stomach. It was covered in a tight shirt, making me seem less along. I nodded and she showed me the different designs. My siza made me look like i was only three months along but the five month shirts were comfy. I found a bright red one that said "What are you lookin' at?"and had a kitten on the front. _Al would like this._ I thought sadly.

"Oh that one is very popular!"The lady said "I will grab a cart for you!"She rushed off and I grabbed a couple of other shirts. I picked out some yoga-pants and some stuff for later on. The lady came back and helped me with everything else. I walked home in my new shirt, and figured i would take a walk in the nice weather. I dropped the stuff off and grabbed my side-sachel.

Dublith was so pretty. I walked past the butcher shop while rubbing my belly. A woman walked out and i almost fainted.

"Edward?" The woman said.

"H-hello teacher"

AN: OMG I have over 2000 veiws! Thank you all! Please leave reviews and let me know if you like this!


	14. Chapter 14

Mwhahahaha I'm focusing this chapter on Roy and Al and Winry!

Roy's POV The day after El left.

I watched as Al left. Al who neven got angry or blew up. Wow. '_ i really pissed him off. El is pregnant?!'_ I stood and turned to Hawkeye who was just as surprised as me.

"I want her found." I said. Hawkeye nodded.

El's POV. Hahaha soory had to do that. Havoc found her but he left it like he hadn't. He knew she didn't want to be found.

"Edward Elric where the hell have you been!"Teacher yelled and was about to punch me in the stomach when she saw the bump.

"Teacher no!"I turned so she couldnt hit me. Teachers eyebrows shot up.

"You sound...girly." l blushed.

"The homunculus transmuted me into a girl." Teachers jaw dropped.

"And you are pregnant?!" She said. I nodded.

" I would hit you but the baby could get hurt. Have you learned the gender?"l nodded.

"I'm having a boy."I told her. She smiled faintly.

"Thats good. Have you gotten the baby furnature and clothes?" I shook my head.

"I was gonna do that in a bit. I just bought clothes." Teacher's smile grew.

"I will help you." She said and this time I smiled.

We bought the things I would need for the baby and were now sitting in a coffee shop, me drinking Peach Ice tea, her drinking water.

"Thank you teacher, its really helpful to have someone who knows somthing about babies with me."

"El, just call me Izumi."She said. I smiled and nodded.

Timeskip to seven months. still El's POV

"Ouch."I said as i swept the floor. The baby was really active lately. I sat down as Dr Marcoh had told me to do when the baby started kicking. I looked at the ground and noticed a ppuddle forming.

"What the hell?" Dr Marcoh came in to the room.

"Whats wrong?" I pointed to the puddle ."Shit"He said and set his bag down. I looked at him

"Whats wro-" I gasped"OUCH!" A brand new kind of pain hit.

"The baby is coming!"


	15. Chapter 15

OMFG! El is having the baby!

"What?!"I asked incredulously.

"The baby is coming"Marcoh repeated.

"But im only seven months!"I told him then clutched at my stomach."OUCH!" He helped me stand.

"C'mon we need to get you to a bed." We hurried me to my bedroom.

AN: I'm not going to actually write out the birth. Sorry.

a month later.

El walked up to the familiar house that she had grown up by. Den started barking and she heard winry and Al's voices from inside the house. She walked over and pet Den.

"Hey boy"She said. The door opened and Winry and Al walked out.

"Sister!"Al said

"El!"Winry said. Her eyes tearing up. Al eyed the small basket El was carrying.

"Is that" _the baby?_ He said. El nodded.

"Orion"She said and Winry looked.

"The baby?!" She said. El smiled."What is his full name?"

"Orion Alphonse-Winry Elric"

AN: So its a short chapter umm next one its gonna be a lot of drama. Thanks for all the reviews i smile whenever i read them. Please leave comments or reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

3 Years Later. Third person POV because its easier.

For the past three years El was able to send in her research and avoid going to central. She began studying healing alchemy and is quite good at it.

El walked outside to the mailbox. A letter inside was addressed to her. From Maes Hughes. It said '

_Hey El, _

_Sorry but you have to come up to central to take your assesment. They want to see you healing alchemy at work. You can stay with Me, Gracia, and Ellisia if you want. That karaoke bar you like is really popular and Gracia could watch little Orion well you, me, Riza, and the others went out. Ellisia misses Orion and would love to play with him. I'll see you when you get here._

_ - Maes._

'Dammit.' El thought. "Al! I gotta go to central! You wanna come?"She called and walked inside. Orion sat at the table, his black hair in his eyes. She scooped him up. "Someone needs a haircut"She said and he laughed.

"Momma do i get to see cousin Ellisia and Uncle Maes and Aunt Gracia? And Aunntie Riza?"Orion asked and looked up at her with his golden eyes. He looked exactly like Roy except for his eyes. He had that same focused look and determination. She loved him but her heart broke every time she looked at her son.

El nodded." And all your other Uncles and Aunt Sheska." Orion smiled.

"Sure!"Al said and walked into the room, he looked at El. How could Roy want to cheat on her? She was such a devoted parent too." I'll go pack."El nodded.

"Orion, why don't you go grab your telescope and constelation books."She set him down and he ran into his bedroom. El walked to her room, and started to pack. Orion walked in.

"Momma my telescope lense fell out again!" El turned and held her hands out.

"I'll fix it."He handed it to her and she transmuted it. She gave it back and he ran off.

El finished packing quickly and walked into her sons room. It was filled with things about the stars. They were his favorite things. He loved to look at them at night and read about them all day.

"Momma im done!"He said. His small bag was filled with clothes and his star books. She smiled.

"Okay. Uncle Maes will be waiting at the train station. Lets go say goodbye to Aunntie Winry"She picked him up and walked to Winry's room.

"Winry, i have to go to central. We're leaving in a bit."El set Orion down and he ran to Winry.

"Aunntie do you think I will see new stars in central?"He asked and jumped into Winry's waiting arms. She nodded.

"Because you will have a new view of the sky i bet you will see stars you haven't before."She told him. Turning to El she said"How long do you think you will be gone?"

"A week. Riza, Falman, Fuery, Breda, and all them want to go out to the karaoke bar at least once." She told her." And since Orions birthday is in three days we will probably have the party there. You can come if you want." Winry nodded.

"I wouldn't want to miss it."She set Orion down and grabbed a bag.

One day later.

" I hate trains" El said and stretched. She looked around for anyone she knew and spotted Riza, Maes, and Maria. She walked over with Orion on her shoulder. He was sound asleep.

"Hey!"She smiled and gave them each a one arm hug. Winry and Al came up behind her.

"Your assesment is in two hours" Maes said. El nodded. They all went to Maes' house. El, Orion, Riza, and Maes proceeded to central HQ.

El wore a black pencil skirt and a sleevless white blouse with a ruffle on the front. Black four inch heels over white tights. They walked down the hall. Orion was reading a book and clinging to his mothers neck. A few seats were outside the test hall that Riza and Maes sat in. El sat Orion on his feet. Then crouched next to him.

"You be good for Uncle Maes and Aunntie Riza kay." A locket with a picture of El and Roy sat in the hollow of El's neck. Orion reached up and opened it.

"Isn't this where colonal bastard works?" He asked. Riza, Maes and El cracked a smile. El noddded.

"And what do you do if you see him?" She asked

"Punch him in the balls then kick him when he falls."He told her. She laughed and nodded.

"I'm gonna take my test now kay. Be good."She kissed his forehead and stood. She walked into the room.

Orion climbed up into Riza's lap and started reading his book again.

Roy walked down the hall and noticed Hawkeye and Hughes sitting with a child. The child had spiky black hair and golden eyes. El's eyes.

Hawkeye slipped the boy off her lap and saluted him." Sir" She said and the young boy looked.

" Aunntie its Colonal Bastard!"He said and ran over. He punched Roy in the balls. Roy doubled over and the boy smacked him.

"Orion!"Hawkeye said and picked the boy- Orion- up. "I'd say your momma wont be happy but i know she will be." The door opened and El rushed out.

"What hap-"She noticed Roy and looked to Orion."Did you do what you were supposed to?" Orion nodded. "Good."She waited for Roy to straiten up then punched him in the face.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SON!" She yelled."Riza take him to your office. I need to finish my test."Roy looked up at El. Her beautiful eyes stared down at him with anger and sadness. She looked gorgeous.

"El"He tried to say but she was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

AN:Sorry for such a long wait i went back to school this week and had loads of homework!

El went back into the test room, ignoring Roy calling her name.

"Sorry had to take care of somthing"She said to the pesented her resarch and the healing alchemy. She cut her arm and used the alchemy to knit the skin back together, leaving no scar on somthing that would need stitches. They re-instated her licence and she walked out to the hall, then to Riza's office. At the door Roy was begging to see growled and he turned.

"El please just let me see him, I am his father!" This took El by surprise. Had Al told him?

"Why should I! So He can get attached and then you break his heart?"Her words were like acid and he winced. Orion ran out and jumped into El's arms.

"Momma why are you talking to Colonal Bastard?" Orion asked and Roy paled.

"Because he wants to see you Baby. You're so popular!" She spoke softly tho she was extrelmely angry.

"Why does he call me that?"Roy asked quietly.

"Because you are a bastard Colonal that broke my momma's heart!"Orion snapped before El could answer.

"Did she tell you everything?"He asked Orion.

"She went to get lunch and came back to see you kissing another girl. She said 'You're kissing another girl?' and you said 'Yeah, why? Oh i see!"Orions golden eyes were full of fury as he growled" You actually fell for me' Then you laughed in her face you bastard!"Roy was surprised. El had told him everything. He was so young but he was so mature. Like El was.

"I don't lie to my son"El explained.

"El give me a chance please!"Roy pleased"He should have his father in his life"

"I wanted you in his life from the day he was born!"She snapped" But if you didn't love me what would make you love him?"She was close to tears."How am I supposed to trust you?!"

"It's a leap of faith El please give me a chance I promise i wont screw up."

"And with that El made the hardest decision of her life.

Mhwahahahha DRAMA BOMB!


	18. Chapter 18

"Roy Mustang I swear on the gate you screw this up and you'll be on your ass before you can snap."El snapped.

"Oh thank you El! Thank you so much I promise I wont screw it up!" He gave her a grateful expression that earned a scowl from El.

"Orion needs a babysitter tonight. Me and the others are going to karaoke night every night this week."El told Him then turned her attention to Orion."Baby Colonal bastard is gonna watch you tonight kay?"

"Why can't Aunt Gracia? I don't want to get close to colonal bastard and get my heart broken!"Orion frowned. Roy paled.

"Ry I wont let that happen. Ever."She spoke confidently.

"Orion I would never do that. Believe it or not I care deeply for you and your mother. Please stop calling me Colonal Bastard."Roy spoke softly to Orion.

"Roy I will give you a chance because Momma is. Don't fuck it up."

Okay I'm sorry its so short i have a huge case of writers block and this is the best i could do!


	19. Chapter 19

Orions POV later that night.

At seven o'clock that night Momma got in the car with her friends, leaving me with colonal bas- I mean Roy. Thats gonna be a hard habit to break. I walked into his mansion with my small backpack containing my emergancy alergy meds, constelation books, and telescope.

Roy closed the door and scratched his neck."You hungry?" He asked and slipped off his coat.

"Yeah"I told him."Nothing with carrots tho. I'm allergic." Roy nodded.

"How does mac 'n' cheese sound?"

"Is it homemade?"

"With your moms recipe"

I smiled and hopped on the couch, removed a constelation book and opened it to my favorite chapter. I leaned back and kicked off my shoes but before I could get lost in the words I felt Roy's stare over my shoulder. When I turned to him there were tears in his eyes.

"That was Ed's favorite constelation." His voice was choked. Why was he using Momma's old name?

Roy's POV

_/ flashback/_

_"whatcha doin?" I asked Ed, he was staring at the stars."I'm sorry about earlier with the milk thing. That wasn't fair of me."_

_"Counting stars."Ed said._{its funny I was listening to counting stars while I wrote this}  
_"And thanks. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have thrown the milk at you." I laughed and shook my head, little milk droplets going everywere._

_"So why are you counting the stars?" I asked and sat with him. _

_"It calms me down. Some times I see shapes."Ed explained._

_"You mean constelations?"_

_"Whats a constelation?" He had a cute look of curiosity in his eye._

_"Its a group of stars that makes a shape." I took his hand and used it to point at the belt. "This is Orion's belt." I traced the lines with his fingers. He flushed a little._

_"Wow so how many are there?"_

_"A lot." I explained more about them and how Polarus allways points north. I pointed out a few I came up with then grinned. Shoving a hand in my pocket and slipping on my glove I pointed randomly." I call this one little shorty" I snapped and a detailed flame drawing of Ed appeared in the air._

_He laughed and leaned onto my shoulder."I love it."Then he turned to face me and closed his eyes then his lips were on mine._

_That had been our first kiss._

_/Flashback ends/_

"Roy?!" Orions anxious gold eyes bore into mine as he pulled me back to reality. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry just thinking about a old memorie." I told him and blinked."Lets eat." He nodded and we ate in silence. Afterwards he started the questions.

"Roy?"He spoke" Why did you hurt Momma?"

Mwahahahhahah cliff hanger!

So I wanted to tell you guys about a review I got. It said that this was the worst thing they had ever read.

Well whoever you are that wrote that, go fuck yourself.

That made me want to delete this whole thing and stop writing forever. So I wanted all my readers to remember before you post a comment on someones story how would you feel if you were reading this on something you worked hard on?

Also JK about the cliffhanger.

"Orion you do realize I am eleven years older than her. That wouldn't be much of a relationship if she was still young and radiant while I am old and wrinkly, her having to take care of me. It woudn't be fair. But I never stopped loving her. Ever."

he nodded."She doesn't know."

"And I don't plan to tell her. She must have found someone in Risembool. I wont interfere."

"She didn't. Tho you shattered her heart she still loves you too. But she feels betrayed. And I will never truly forgive you till you fix it."

I nodded."I will."


	20. Chapter 20

So kinda short chapter. I really wanted to update.

Ed's POV

I walked up to the house I used to call home and knew all those hours trying to prepare for this were wasted. Sucking up the last of my courage I knocked.

Roy opened it and pressed a finger to his lips."Orion is sleeping"He explained. I nodded and walked in.

The house was relitivly the same. It had a familiar scent.

"Want some Mac 'n' cheese?"He asked. His hands landed on my shoulder to take my coat and tho it was a familiar gesture I still flinched. He took my leather jacket and revealed my black stapless mini dress with fishnet tights.

"Uh sure"I tell him and walk to the kitchen. A large tray of, what looks like my, mac 'n' cheese sat in the middle of the table. I grab a cup of coffee and sit. He walks in sets some plates and dishes out the food.

I am right about it being mine. He even put too much cheese like always. I taught hi the recipe about a year before I was turned into a girl. My eyes sting with tears as I look up to him. He has that look I thought was love in his eye.

"stop staring at me like that."I tell him slightly angry.

"Like what?"

"Like you care!"

"El I-"

I cut him off" Don't! Just don't"I down the coffee and go to find Orion. His arm spins me.

"El wait!"He says"I do care! I do! That's why! Why I did it. You're twenty four. I'm thirty seven. I don't want you to have to go through the trouble of taking care of me. It wouldn't be fair, and I won't put you through that." My jaw dropped.

And before I knew what I was doing I was kissing him.


End file.
